Song Shuffle Challenge
by HockeyGirl35
Summary: Oneshots based on random songs; more info in the Author's Note
1. Cop Car

**Author's Note: My friend, trying to help me with writer's block, put a challenge to me that she is doing where you turn your Ipod on shuffle then write a oneshot for every song. No min/max limit of characters, the only catch is they all have to be in the same fandom and the same characters. She is doing the A-Team and since I just recently fell in love with that show, I decided to do it, too. I love the friendship Face and Murdock have so I chose them. None of these stories are meant as slash. I'm having a bit of a tough time because a bunch of my music is romantic so...I'll figure something out haha I'm trying to keep them in character but I really don't know the characters that well yet so I'm sorry if they're OOC. All oneshots will be varying lengths and I'll be using all genres of music. Hope you enjoy!**

**Cop Car – Kieth Urban**

**/**

"Where we goin', Faceman?" Murdock asked for the umpteenth time since his best friend had broken him out of the VA.

Face just smiled and focused on merging the Ford truck he'd recently scammed onto the freeway. The 'Vette was getting a tune-up and while Face could've just as easily found himself another car, recent personal experience told him that girls liked guys with trucks.

In truth, this outing wasn't as spontaneous as Murdock thought. Face had been called up by Dr. Richter (the only person outside the team to possess Face's actual number) a couple days ago to inform him about a change in Murdock's condition. It seemed the normally upbeat pilot had been taking a turn for the worse recently, picking at his food or simply not eating at meal times which was interfering with him taking medicine, insomnia, night terrors when he did finally pass out, and a complete lack of interest in things that he normally loved, such as his video games and music. In fact, Dr. Richter had told him, the only things that seemed to get through to Murdock anymore were the aviation magazines the team would send him periodically.

Face thought he knew what the problem was. For the last few months, the team hadn't been hired. It wasn't that nobody needed them, it was just that they had made enough off the last job to last them awhile and Hannibal figured some down time would be a good idea, keep them off the military's radar for a bit. It sounded like a fine idea; after all, Hannibal could go back to acting, B.A. would go back to the kids' center, and Face had the money to enjoy life in luxury for awhile before it ran out again. Only, no one really thought of what Murdock had to go back to. Not that the VA was a bad place but for a guy used to the absolute freedom of flying, being stuck there for any length of time became overwhelming.

Here's where Face felt extremely guilty. For the first month, he picked Murdock up regularly to hang out. Unfortunately, Hannibal had to put a stop to that when Lynch, suspicious of the lack of A-Team activity, began staking out the hospital.

So, Face spread the visits out more in the second month, only going a handful of times for a quick hello and the outings were limited to once or twice. At the end of the second month, he had a steady girlfriend and thoughts of Murdock slipped further from his mind, making him oblivious to the toll the confinement was having on the pilot.

That's how he ended up halfway through the third month without a single visit to the VA and feeling the guilt eating him alive. Face knew he let his best friend down and knew that he was a big part of the downhill slide Murdock was on, though Murdock would never place the blame on Face himself.

Face, however, was determined to at least start making this right and the first step was to "break" Murdock out (although Face had suspicions that Dr. Richter simply looked the other way by now) and talk to him. Face knew the man would rather be flying but since scamming was forbidden by Hannibal for the time being and Face had already gotten in trouble for getting the truck, the best Face could do was get him close to the airstrip. It just so happened that Face had found a field that backed up to the city airport and, though separated from the runway by a rather formidable fence, had a perfect view of the planes coming and going. Sure, it was fenced, posted, private property but seeing as how the rest of the pasture was simply barbed wire, a pair of wire cutters gave Face quick access.

_We drove right past that no trespassing sign._

_Sat on the tailgate, watched the planes take off._

As he turned the truck from the dirt road they had been on to drive through the gap in the fence and through the pasture toward the runway, Face glanced at Murdock, happy to see a grin break out across his best friend's face, the first since leaving the VA. The sun was just setting as he parked the truck and got out, Murdock doing the same, and walked to the back of the truck. He let the tailgate down and hopped up on it, scooting over to make room as Murdock jumped up as well. They both leaned back, hands behind their heads, shoulder to shoulder as they watched the planes flying directly overhead, so close it seemed they could reach out and touch them.

_Thought we had all night, no need to rush..._

Face felt Murdock relax next to him and was reluctant to break the comfortable silence but he knew they had to address the issues Dr. Richter informed him of. He decided to try indirectness and hoped Murdock would trust him enough to open up. "So, buddy, how are you doing?"

Murdock raised an eyebrow, biting back a smirk. The kid may be one of the best conmen he'd ever seen but he could never quite pull it off for Murdock. Maybe it was because they knew each other so well or maybe it was because they were so close but either way, Murdock immediately knew Face must have found out what was going on. He decided to save them both the time and cut to the chase, "You talk to the Doc?"

Face tensed, opened his mouth with an excuse, then sighed, "He called me, yeah." He could never lie to Murdock. "He was worried about you. What's going on?" He felt Murdock shrug and waited for him to gather his thoughts.

Sure enough, Murdock spoke softly, "I dunno, Facey. Nothin' specific, I guess. It's just...bein' in that place, it gets to ya after awhile, ya know?"

Rhetorical question but Face answered anyway, "I'm really sorry it took me this long to come, Murdock."

Murdock turned his head, looking at Face in surprise, "Don't be. We haven't been hired so you haven't had any reason to. Plus, with Lynch hanging around, it wouldn't have been safe anyway."

Face knew Murdock was giving him an out but he just couldn't take it this time, "No, those aren't excuses. You being there is reason enough for me. I let you down, buddy, and I'm sorry."

Murdock smiled at him reassuringly, "It's alright, Faceman."

But something was still off with the pilot and Face nudged him gently, "Are you sure it's just being stuck there that's been the problem?"

There was a pause. "No..." Murdock admitted quietly, "I...I've been having flashbacks."

Face winced, those had happened on and off since 'Nam. Most the time, he could bring Murdock back to the present without much difficulty but Face had quickly learned that the more time that went by since the flashbacks begin, the harder it was to bring Murdock back. There didn't seem to be any specific trigger, although Dr. Richter had once confided to Face that they seemed to happen more when Murdock was less active. Murdock himself had told Face it was when he had too much time for thinking. Face wanted to smack himself; Murdock hadn't had flashbacks in a very long time, not since he'd been out every week with the team. Left alone in the VA, however, and of course they were bound to come back. "Murdock," Face said seriously, "I haven't been there for you like I should've been and I wish I could take that back." He waved off Murdock's objections, "What I can do is promise you this: you won't be going back until those flashbacks are gone and when you do go back, I will be there _at least _once a week. And I don't mean just to visit. We'll go hang out somewhere, maybe see if someone would "loan" us a plane for awhile."

Murdock grinned at him and sat up, wrapping Face in a hug as he did the same, "Not your fault, Face, not at all. But...thank you."

Face smiled and returned the hug. As they both sat back, sirens sounded and a couple cop cars came rolling up.

_That's when those cops came pulling up._

_And I thought, man ain't this some shhhhh..._

_Your daddy's gonna kill me._

Face groaned; he couldn't believe they'd been so careless as to get caught by the police! Hannibal was going to murder him when he found out. Although, in his defense, being so close to the airport made it impossible to hear the cops driving up. He felt a little better when Murdock grinned at him, though, and a lot better when he saw that the familiar twinkle in his best friend's eyes had returned.

_But if I survive tonight._

_I wouldn't change one thing..._

_Man, I know it sounds crazy._

_There was something 'bout the way the blue lights were shining,_

_Bringing out the freedom in your eyes_

_I was too busy watching you goin' wild child_

_To be worried about goin' to jail._

Even as the cops walked up to them, Face could only watch Murdock. The sirens had been turned off but the lights were still flashing and in their light, Face could see a mischievous glint in the Captain's eyes. As soon as the officers were close enough, Murdock launched into a tirade using his best British voice as he talked about the injustices of the local law enforcement forced upon a foreign dignitary.

_You were thinking that running for it would make a good story._

_I was thinking you were crazy as hell._

Didn't matter. Annoyed, the officers grabbed both Face and Murdock, pulling them from the tailgate and walking them toward a patrol car.

Murdock intentionally stumbled into Face's shoulder so he could mumble, "We jump the fence, grab a chopper, be at your place before Hannibal suspects a thing." He grinned as Face laughed before the cops roughly pulled them apart, shoving them into opposite sides of the police car.

_You were so innocent but you were stealing my heart._

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car._

_Man, they weren't playing. _

_Sure threw those cuffs on quick._

_You tried to sweet talk 'em._

_They didn't fall for it but I did._

Murdock lost a little of his good humor when a cop walked over to handcuff them both. He didn't deem that necessary; after all, they'd been perfectly complacent up to now...well, pretty much. He elbowed Face. "I got this, muchacho," he whispered, "Don't worry 'bout a thing."

Face raised his eyebrows, "And what, exactly are you gonna do?"

"Hey, you aren't the only one that can talk us out of stuff," Murdock answered, "I've picked up a few of your tricks."

Face barely had time to stifle his chuckle before the cop made it to the car. He couldn't wait to see this.

As the cop leaned in to cuff him, Murdock turned on his most charming smile, "Officer, let me first commend you on the excellent job you're doing here. Secondly, allow me to explain what is going on."

The officer look suspicious, "I know what's going on. You're trespassing."

Murdock laughed, "Ah, I can see how you would draw that conclusion. In fact, this is a, uh, an integrity check. Yes. And clearly, you guys have it covered. So, if you'll be kind enough, good sir, as to let us out, we will be on our way but rest assured our report of you will be glowing."

The officer clenched his teeth, "Look buddy, you're not going anywhere and the more you talk, the less likely it is you'll be leaving anytime soon." He quickly strode over to Face's side of the car, cuffed him as well, then stood a little ways from the car as the other officers ran the plates of the truck and waited for the landowner to arrive.

Face grinned over at Murdock, "Ready to admit defeat and let me handle this, rookie?"

Murdock mock glared at him but Face could hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "Not quite."

_You were on the left, I was on the right._

_I knew you didn't smoke when you asked him for a light._

_And I laughed, he got mad and slammed the door._

The officer had shut Face's door but left Murdock's open so he could keep an eye on the two troublemakers. Murdock leaned partially out of his door to yell, "Hey, officer! Officer!" No response. Murdock doubled his efforts, using different accents and several different languages until the officer finally walked back over.

"What do you want?" he snapped, glaring at Murdock.

Murdock grinned innocently up at him, "Can I get a light?"

A tiny bit of the annoyance fell of the cop's face, only to be replaced by confusion, "You don't have a cigarette."

Murdock looked surprised, "Don't I? Oh. Well, can I get a cigarette?"

Face laughed and Murdock winked at him before turning back to the cop.

The cop, however, had had enough. He scowled at Murdock and slammed the door of the car, stalking off and leaving the two men alone.

_I swear, your daddy's gonna kill me._

_But if I survive tonight._

_I wouldn't change one thing._

_Man, I know it sounds crazy._

They're as good as dead when Hannibal finds out and Face could guarantee he would find out. He didn't know how the man did it but he somehow always knew when they got in trouble. But as Face looked at Murdock and his best friend grinned at him, eyes bright and troubles forgotten, he knew he wouldn't change a single thing about tonight.

_There was something 'bout the way the blue lights were shining,_

_Bringing out the freedom in your eyes._

_I was too busy watching you going wild child_

_To be worried about going to jail._

_You were thinking that running for it would make a good story,_

_I was thinking you were crazy as hell._

_You were so innocent but you were stealing my heart._

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car._

"You know, Face," Murdock began, "Since Hannibal is going to be mad no matter what, at least we could give him a good story to be mad about."

Face glanced over wearily but his smirk made it clear he already knew exactly what Murdock was thinking, even as he asked, "What's your idea?"

"Well, there are a couple planes just a hop across the fence..."

Face shook his head, chuckling as he finally picked the lock of his cuffs. It paid to keep a couple of lockpicks hidden on his jacket. "Nice try," he said as he worked to get Murdock's cuffs off, "But I would like to make it through this without Hannibal literally killing us."

The cuffs slipped off and both men hid the cuffs behind them, replacing their hands so when the cops opened the back doors, they wouldn't realize their prisoners were free.

_Side by side, locked in tight_

_They were taking their time but we didn't mind._

_We talked and we laughed and sat real close,_

_By the time they let us go, I was already gone._

Now they just had to sit there until the chance came to make a run for it. The landowner still hadn't shown up but that was alright. As they talked and joked around with each other, it hit Face just how much he trusted Murdock. He was a fugitive, on the run from the military, and sitting in the back of a police car. By all indications, he should be at least a little freaked out by now. But he wasn't. He knew they would get out of this, knew that Murdock wouldn't let anything happen to him. It was an unspoken promise made by a young Captain to an even younger 17 year old 2nd Lt. back in 'Nam and even though years had passed and situations were drastically different, it still applied just as much today as it did back then.

Murdock fell quiet and a quick glance told Face that the Captain was thinking hard about something, an escape plan, if Face had to guess, since his sharp gaze was flitting from the officers, to the truck, to Face, then back outside.

People really didn't give Murdock enough credit, Face mused silently to himself. Sure, he was technically the XO and so Hannibal's second-in-command but Murdock was actually better at planning and executing than either B.A. or Face. Even though he tried to play it down, Face knew he was very intelligent and suspected he had an eidetic memory from the way he could so easily pick up new languages and how he could take one look at a map and remember right where everything was located, even hours later. Knowing Murdock had this situation under control, Face relaxed against his best friend's shoulder, closing his eyes. Murdock would fill him in soon enough.

Sure enough, about 15 minutes later, he felt a nudge and opened his eyes, leaning his head back so he could look up at Murdock, who was already looking at him, a small smile on his face.

Murdock outlined the plan he'd come up with and Face agreed that it sounded like it would work. It would kick off as soon as the officers opened one of the back doors. They didn't have to wait much longer; the landowner finally arrived and an officer was sent to grab Murdock and Face for questions. He had the unfortunate luck of heading to Murdock's side first. In a flash, the Captain had the cop knocked out on the ground and his gun pointing at the other two and the landowner.

"Look, guys," Murdock tried to placate the furious cops that he held at gunpoint, "I want this over with as much as you do. So here's what we're gonna do. Drop your guns, _carefully_, and kick them towards me. The truck keys, too."

The cops grumbled and called Murdock some pretty creative names but they did as they were told.

A nod from Murdock and Face gathered the weapons up, grabbed the keys, and stepped back to Murdock's side. They slowly made their way to the truck and while Face covered the cops, Murdock shot out the tires of the patrol cars, the landowner's truck, and disabled the radios. It was going to be a long walk back for these guys.

Once that was done, Face climbed into the driver's seat, Murdock into the passenger's side, and with a friendly wave, they took off. Murdock ejected the clips from the guns and tossed the guns out the window as they drove through the pasture. Once they were back on the dirt road, he tossed the clips out.

The two beat it back to the city, laughing and exhilarated from their spontaneous "jail" break. They dropped the truck off at B.A.'s garage, where he gave them a good dressing down before promising with a growl that he would take care of the offending vehicle. After that, they headed to Face's apartment, collapsing onto his couch. Unfortunately, ten minutes later there was a rapid knocking at Face's door.

Raising his eyebrows at Murdock, Face called out, "Who's there?"

"Face, if you don't open up right now, I'll break it down myself," came the furious voice of Colonel Hannibal Smith.

Wincing, Face got up and unlocked the door, stepping back just in time to avoid being hit with it as Hannibal stormed in and continued to the living room. "What's this I hear about two men, who sound remarkably like yourselves, escaping arrest? You've been out for _one _night, Captain, one night and already you guys are in trouble!"

Face followed him, dropping back onto the coach beside Murdock and settling in for a lecture.

Murdock flashed him a grin and slung his arm over Face's shoulders before turning back to Hannibal, "Aw, c'mon now, Colonel..."

Face just smiled. As long as he had Murdock at his side, everything else would turn out fine.

_Side by side, locked in tight_

_They were taking their time but we didn't mind._

_We talked and we laughed and sat real close,_

_By the time they let us go, I was already gone._

_I fell in love in the back of a cop car._

**/**


	2. You Belong With Me

**I was seriously wondering if anybody was still active in the A-Team category so thank you to The-Time-Traveling-Hippie for the review! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter; I wrote it at about 3:00 a.m. so I apologize for all the spelling/grammatical errors! I edited the worst of them =) If anyone has any story ideas, let me know! There are tons of Murdock/Face friendship moments in the show so expect more of those stories from me haha I'm working on one right now that takes place during the episode One More Time.**

**Alright, on to the story. The next song on shuffle... "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.**

**I have a feeling I'm going to be rethinking how many romance songs I've got haha**

**Well, here goes.**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset._

_She's going off about something that you said._

_She doesn't get your humor like I do._

Murdock was sprawled across the couch in Face's apartment where he was staying for a few days of fun after their latest mission, absently flipping through a Plane&Pilot magazine while he waited for Face to get off the phone so they could hang out. From the sound of it, the conversation was not going well.

Murdock knew what had caused the fight between Face and his latest girlfriend, Stacy. Actually, Murdock had been with them when it started and while he didn't have anything to do with the beginning of it, he didn't exactly help matters, either.

It really wasn't a big deal. Face, Stacy, and Murdock had been hanging out at a small bar the team frequented. Murdock was having a good time but he could tell Stacy didn't want to be there. He wasn't too sure about this girl; she just didn't seem right for his best friend. For one thing, she had zero interest in getting to know the rest of the team and seemed to have an especially low tolerance for Murdock. But, if she made Face happy...

Ignoring Murdock, Stacy had turned to talk to Face. "You remember when I was telling you about my friends Dave and his ex-wife Lisa?" she asked him.

Murdock saw right off the bat that Face didn't have a clue what Stacy was talking about. The conman played it off anyway, though, "Of course, how are they doing?"

Stacy shook her head, "Well, Dave just got a call from Lisa. Her new husband is in the hospital because he shot himself."

"Is she really that bad?" Face blurted without thinking.

Murdock laughed before he could help himself, choking a little on the soda he'd been drinking.

Stacy glared at both of them in turn before speaking angrily, "It was an accident and I don't appreciate comments like that about my friend Templeton Peck!" With that, she turned and flounced out of the bar, ignoring Face's pleas for her to come back.

And that's how they ended up back at Face's apartment where he had promptly called Stacy to try and placate her.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_She'll never know your story like I do._

Rolling his eyes at how Face thought apologizing for something so small was even necessary, Murdock reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the TV remote. He switched on the TV, lowered the volume a bit, and set it to a channel playing country music. That was another thing that bothered him about Stacy: she hated country music. She'd made that perfectly clear back at the bar. Who in their right mind hated country music? What was he going to find out next; that she had a problem with invisible dogs?

Mudrock had asked Face, once, why this particular girl was so special, why this relationship (if you could call it that) was worth the almost-daily arguments.

Face had gotten a little upset at Murdock's insinuation that maybe Stacy wasn't the right one and had told him it was because she understood him better than anyone he'd met so far. Certainly better than anyone on the team could.

That had kinda hurt considering Murdock at been at Face's side since Face had arrived for his first tour in Vietnam and had stayed there ever since. Disregarding that, Murdock had asked why Face thought that.

"She's just like me, Murdock," Face had answered, "She was in an orphanage, too. Doesn't know anything about her real family or where she comes from. That isn't something you guys could understand but...she does."

Murdock thought that was a load of crap. After some "investigation" into Stacy, he found out that her being in an orphanage was about the only similarity she shared with Face. For one thing, while he was raised there, she had been adopted at a young age and raised in a well-off family. For another, Face may be a con-man, but he was also one of the most loyal, fun, and friendly guys Murdock had ever known. Stacy, on the other hand, only stuck with people that could do something for her, looking down on anyone that didn't pass her standards of wealth. That much became obvious to Murdock quickly after meeting her. It was, he suspected, a big reason why she didn't like him too much.

_She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts._

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

For Murdock, the team has always been his life. Sure, he would take girls out when the chance arose but it was almost always just for fun. He just didn't feel like he had to have a steady girlfriend to complete his life.

Face, on the other hand, was constantly looking for girlfriends. Not saying many stuck around too long but he almost always had another lined up. The same thing always happened. They would break up, Face would pick Murdock up, and Murdock would hang out with him while Face talked about his girl troubles for a couple hours before finally moving to the next one.

Murdock couldn't understand it for awhile, why Face would continually put himself through this. But, he figured, it was a little different for him. He didn't want a girlfriend and, honestly, felt like he needed to get his own life figured out before making any serious commitments. Besides, he had the team and they always had his back, knew his problems, and knew how to help him work through his issues. Mainly, they let Murdock know he wasn't alone, which is what he really wanted right then. At this point in his life, Murdock simply didn't feel he needed a girlfriend.

That's when it hit Murdock: Face didn't just want a steady girlfriend. He wanted a family, the family he'd never had. It seemed that despite being with the team for years, he still hadn't figured out that he already had a family. A damn good one, too, if Murdock could say so himself.

Well, Murdock thought to himself, he would just have to keep trying to get Face to see what he had right in front of him. Until then, he would continue having his brother's back and picking him up when he stumbled.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you._

_Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me._

_You belong with me._

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans._

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

A couple weeks later and Murdock was good and tired of Stacy's whining and mood swings. It seemed like she was there every time he turned around and when she wasn't there, she was on the phone with Face. During yet another phone argument (a particularly vicious one this time), Murdock was done. He stood up from his usual place on the coach, grabbed the phone from Face's hand, and hung it up before grabbing his friends arm and tugging him out of the apartment.

Face weakly protested but Murdock paid no attention, holding onto Face's arm until they reached the city park.

"So, are you planning on letting go of me anytime soon?" Face questioned. His voice was tinged with annoyance but Murdock knew he didn't mean it.

"I dunno," Murdock replied, studying him suspiciously, "Are you gonna make a run for it if I do?"

Face thought about that for a moment before shaking his head. He held up his free hand, "Scout's honor," he said with a small smile.

Murdock grinned, knowing full well Face was never a Scout, and let go of his arm but stayed glued to Face's shoulder as they walked. At first, Face was a little despondent and worried about hanging up on Stacy. Pretty soon, though, with a mixture of Murdock's jokes, songs, and lighthearted banter, Face was almost back to his cheerful self.

As Face described a possible money-making scheme he'd recently come up with, Murdock couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic. He missed days like this when they could just go hang out together and do whatever. Not have to worry about who would get mad or start a fight afterward. Just him and his best friend having fun and (occasionally) getting into trouble.

Murdock took a seat on a park bench overlooking a pond, watching in appreciation as a flock of ducks made a flawless landing on the glass-like surface. Face, still talking animatedly, took a seat next to him and Murdock couldn't help but laugh as his friend gestured wildly in time with his words. Murdock once again marveled to himself about how well this worked, how easy it was for them to just be themselves around each other. Upon first meeting the team, most people would assume Face and Murdock were too different to be best friends but the more Murdock thought about it, the more he figured that they weren't so different, after all.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,_

_I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that._

_Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Murdock liked to make Face laugh. Something about his smile and the way his blue eyes sparkled when he was happy was contagious. But the more time Face was with Stacy, the less he smiled. When he did, it was usually forced and his eyes were flat. Murdock knew Hannibal and B.A. missed it but he didn't.

There was a pause in the conversation and Murdock spoke up, "Face, how are you doing, really?"

Face tensed up and glanced at him, "I'm fine, Murdock." There was a definite warning in his tone for Murdock to _drop it_ but the pilot ignored him.

"That might work on Hannibal but it won't work on me, muchacho," Murdock answered.

Face didn't say anything and Murdock was getting a little frustrated. "I know somethin' happened. God knows you two argue enough that even I can tell a difference now." He didn't bother clarifying who "you two" referred to. Face knew.

Still nothing. "C'mon, Oh Facial One," Murdock said softly, feeling encouraged by the small smile Face gave him at the nickname, "You know you can talk to me 'bout anything."

Face's shoulders drooped and he sighed, "...Stacy's been cheating on me."

"I'll kill her."

Face let out surprised laugh. No hesitation in that reply and judging from the look on Murdock's face, he'd probably go through with it. Face shouldn't have been surprised, though. He already knew his best friend would do anything for him. "Not necessary, bud," Face told him.

"Well, if you change your mind, I know where to find some crazy people to help," Murdock said with a smirk, grinning when Face genuinely laughed. He was serious when he spoke again, "You don't need someone like her, Face. You're a much better person than what someone like her deserves."

Face sighed again, "Thanks, Murdock. It's just...people always...leave. What is it about me that...?" he trailed off helplessly, shrugging.

Murdock wrapped an arm around him and hugged him fiercely, "Absolutely nothin' buddy. This is her loss. Someday you'll meet the right one and everything you've gone through will be worth it."

Face dropped his head into his hands, leaning into Murdock as he let out a strangled laugh that sounded closer to a sob, "How, Murdock? Tell me how I'm ever going to meet the right one. I'm a fugitive, for crying out loud! As long as I'm on the run, I'll be alone. So what's my other option? Prison for thirty years. Not ideal for meeting people."

Murdock frowned, "I know our lives are...difficult to deal with right now. But you'll neverbe alone-"

Face cut him off, nodding but still not looking up, "I know, I've got the team."

Murdock shook his head, "No-..well, yeah, you've got the team. But you've got me, too."

Face finally looked at him, "That's different?"

Murdock could see the confusion on his face and smiled as he explained, "Course it is. You and me, we're part of the team but we're also separate. Because even if the team were to disband, that wouldn't change the fact that I'm _never _gonna leave ya. Where you go, I go, amigo." He grinned at his impromptu play on words.

Face stared at him wonderingly, "You mean, even if I was still a fugitive, without the team, and had to, say, flee the country...you'd just drop it all and come with me?"

Murdock chuckled, "I'm kinda insulted that you don't think I'd be the one flyin' ya outta the country."

Face didn't laugh though. "Why would you do that?"

Murdock sighed; the kid (because, yes, they were older now but every time Murdock looked at Face, he saw the same naïve kid from 'Nam that needed someone to look out for him, a job that Murdock hadn't minded acquiring) could be so thick-headed sometimes. "Because we're brothers, Face," Murdock stated emphatically, "And brothers stick together. Nothin' is gonna change that."

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers._

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me._

_Standing by you, waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know, baby?_

_You belong with me. You belong with me._

After their talk, things started getting better. Face broke up with Stacy and if she ever told him that someone had broken into her house and released upwards of twenty garter snakes in it, well, Face never mentioned it to Murdock. When asked about his suspicious absence from the VA when Face went to pick him up one day, Murdock just flashed him a mischievous grin and changed the subject.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night._

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry._

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me._

It didn't all fall into place immediately. Plenty of nights Murdock would awaken to tapping at his window at two or three in the morning and would join Face for a late-night drive around the city. Sometimes Face would talk and Murdock would listen patiently, other times he would just stay quiet. Those times Murdock would fill the silence with songs he knew Face liked, complete with a spot-on accent of whichever singer he was impersonating, ridiculous stories, and dumb jokes until the stress had drained from his best friend and he had a genuine smile on his face again, usually joining Murdock in singing or engaging in the banter that was a typical aspect of their time together.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me._

_Standing by you, waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know, baby?_

_You belong with me. You belong with me._

Face didn't know where he'd be in ten years, five years, or even the next weekend. But what he did know, without a doubt now, was that regardless of where he ended up, his best friend would be right there with him, shoulder to shoulder.

And he really couldn't ask for more than that.

_Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me? _

_You belong with me._

**That's it! Hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry for any mistakes; if they're especially glaring please let me know and I'll fix them! Also, thank you to the people that are following this series!**


	3. I'm Still Spinning

**This song is called I'm Still Spinning by Dylan Owen. This story takes place when the team was sentenced for the robbing of the Hanoi bank. Now, these are based on the show but for this story, I'm drawing on the court scene from the movie because I haven't seen all the show's episodes so I have no idea if they ever showed what happened, beyond what the intro says. Hope you like it! Also, thank you to Facelove (your English was perfect, by the way!), The-Time-Travelling-Hippie, MissEclipse, and cheydako for your reviews! I'm really glad you are enjoying these!**

Pain. Anguish. Betrayal. Hopelessness.

These were just some of the feelings welling up inside the chest of Murdock as he stood at attention beside Face, B.A., and Hannibal listening to the military court give their ruling. The counsel had just deemed them guilty for the crime they didn't commit and was in the process of doling out their punishments. He dropped his head and listened numbly as the judge announced that they were headed to the California State Prison; maximum security, thirty years. But...wait, that wasn't right. Only three names were called.

"...And Captain Murdock," the judge snapped sharply, "As much as I believe you deserve to be sent down the river with the rest of your bunch, you have been found mentally unstable and will instead be admitted to the Veteran's Affairs Psychiatric Hospital, Los Angeles." With that, the judge stood up and left the room, his counsel following.

All four team members gaped at his back as he walked out, turning stunned gazes onto Logan, their lawyer, instead.

"Logan, explain this. Now," Hannibal demanded, tone steely.

"I'm sorry. I tried everything but without General Morris-" he was cut off by the Colonel.

"Guilty verdict, got it," Hannibal snapped, "What's happening with Murdock?"

Logan looked at the rest of the team uncomfortably. He knew how close they all were and this wasn't going to go over well. "I...look, I only wanted to help you guys..."

Hannibal felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, "What did you do?"

Logan took a deep breath, "I submitted the not guilty plea for everyone...everyone except Murdock." He saw the Colonel's eye twitch and rushed to explain, "I could see this thing heading south and I knew there was no way to stop it. I worked down the lifetime in prison they wanted to hang on you guys to thirty years but the Captain was different. He had a chance." He turned to look Murdock in the eye, "Captain, I know about the flashbacks and the pills." He saw Murdock's eyes widen and he hastened to continue, wanting to just get it over with, "For you, I submitted not guilty by reason of insanity."

"But he's not insane!" Face protested loudly, "How could they take that? Especially with no evidence!"

"Um..." Logan didn't know if he should answer that, looking to Hannibal for guidance.

Hannibal sighed, "...I gave them evidence." Face and B.A. both looked shocked but Murdock just watched him levelly. "I know how bad the flashbacks are, Captain," Hannibal stated quietly, "I also know the depression never went away...did it?"

Murdock was hesitant but he never could outright lie to the Colonel. He silently shook his head.

"But...wait a second," Face broke in, "He's got medicine for that!"

It was Logan who answered this time, "Which he more than likely wouldn't get in prison." They all looked at him so he kept talking, "The Colonel informed me when I first started on this case that Captain Murdock was on medication for PTSD symptoms. I informed the prison doctors of this immediately." He looked at Murdock, "Have you received any care, Captain?"

Once again, Murdock silently shook his head in response.

"See, unless it's life or death," Logan told them, "Care provided to inmates is almost non-existent. Medication of any sort is incredibly difficult to have given to an inmate on a regular basis."

"So, that's why you been actin' crazy, and never sleepin'," B.A. told Murdock. The words should have held a bite but they were said in a sympathetic, almost gentle tone.

Face knew what B.A. meant. On several occasions during their confinement, they've woken up to Murdock thrashing on his bunk, caught up in a nightmare and yelling at invisible enemies. At first, one of them would just give him him a sharp nudge or a quick shake and he would come out of it, a little confused but no worse off. But the longer they went, the worse it was. It got to the point where, upon waking, his surroundings weren't registering immediately and he would lash out at anyone within range until he got his bearings again. Well, almost anyone. The exception to this was Face. Hannibal noticed quickly that, while he or B.A. would need to be ready to defend themselves, Murdock never got physical with the young lieutenant, even when his mind was still firmly entrapped in a flashback. The best Hannibal could figure, Murdock had decided that Face meant safety and not even whatever hell he was reliving could change that.

So, it became Face's job to watch over the Captain, a job he welcomed. After all, Murdock had been the one watching out for him since he arrived in Vietnam. It was about time he could return the favor. If Murdock was having a flashback or nightmare, Face would simply sit beside him and start talking quietly, soothingly to him. Once Murdock calmed a little, Face would put an arm around him and pull him close, try to anchor him back to reality. Murdock would come around and when he did he was always deeply apologetic, though the rest of the team brushed off his guilt and reassured him it wasn't his fault. But the concern was growing in them all. The flashbacks were lasting longer, not letting go as easily. Face often worried that next time he wouldn't be able to bring the Captain back, that he would be stuck in his own mind and leave Face alone again.

So, Face knew this wasn't completely a bad thing, that Murdock would be going somewhere that had people that knew how to help him and take care of him, though Face was having a hard time consenting that job to anybody other than himself. It was certainly better than a max security prison. But, as selfish as he was sure this thought was, he was terrified of facing the bleak outcome of thirty years in prison without his best friend by his side.

The silence stretched between the team as Logan excused himself to talk to the guards. Hannibal finally spoke, looking at Murdock, "You know I was only trying to do what's best for you, don't you Captain? I just thought they would, you know, be more willing to help you. I never thought they'd separate us..." He was being truthful; all he was looking for was assurance that Murdock would receive help. He hadn't had any intention of having him shipped off somewhere the rest of them couldn't go.

Murdock nodded, "I know, Colonel." And he did. He knew exactly what Hannibal was trying for, it just hadn't quite worked out according to plan.

Logan rejoined them, "Alright, guys. The guards will give you ten minutes before your transfers." He reached out to shake Hannibal's hand. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Hannibal only nodded. It wasn't Logan's fault but right now, Hannibal couldn't exactly thank him, either.

_So, here we go, record playing, stepping into separate ways._

_This one's a toast to the roads that we'll have to take._

_I know it's been a couple years in the making_

_But my head's spinning faster than the ceiling fan's blades._

Ten minutes. Murdock didn't even know where to begin and as he looked at Face, he could see the same conflicting emotions in him. He could hear Hannibal and B.A. softly talking to each other, giving them some space, but his attention was focused on his best friend. Face was looking at him desperately and Murdock was trying to think of something he could say or do to reassure the younger man that they would make it through this like they've made it through everything else, but he was drawing a blank.

_As I say I still remember when we chilled in the attic, _

_An overdose of dead jokes I think I'm still laughing from._

_Our whispers on the roof of that car that you had;_

_If we're doing this,let's do it big as dynamite, imagine that._

"You remember when we pulled that prank on Lieutenant Angel?" Murdock asked suddenly.

Face gave a small smile, "Which one?" There had been plenty.

Murdock chuckled, relaxing a bit, "Fair enough. The one with the trip wire and water balloons."

"That's the only time that a prank backfiring has turned out better than the original prank," Face answered with a genuine laugh, "He's never been a scary guy but I thought he was going to kill us for that one."

Murdock nodded, grinning, "Yeah. Y'know, all training included, I don't think I've ever been so good at laying low as when we were hiding in the supply tent."

They looked at each other and cracked up as they both recalled when they'd been running from Lt. Angel. They'd just humiliated him in front of some senior officers and it had ended up costing him a field promotion. Murdock and Face hadn't really been afraid of him but it was fun leading him on a chase. Finally, they'd ducked into the supply tent, huddling into the fort they'd built earlier using the newest shipment of food crates. Angel had come in and stomped around for almost a half hour before leaving but they could still hear his threats outside that indicated he was still searching so they decided to hide out a little while longer.

Face smiled at the memory, "Remember the dumb jokes?"

"You mean the amazin' jokes," Murdock corrected with a smirk. They'd gotten bored just sitting there in the dark so Murdock had suggested in a whisper that they have joke-telling contest.

"Did you hear about the guy that walked into the bar with jumper cables?" Murdock asked Face now.

Face grinned, "The bartender said, alright buddy, you can come in but don't start anything."

They both laughed again, almost forgetting their situation.

"And when we would drive the Cadillac around," Face's expression turned wistful, "Sure miss that old car."

Murdock and Face simultaneously glanced at the clock on the wall, smiles disappearing as they saw their time winding down.

_Another fifty years pass, I mean what I said:_

_Look to the right when it seems like nothin's left_

_Look to the sight of the smiles after setbacks._

_It feels like time flies wearing wings and a jetpack_

"I can't do this without you."

Murdock turned his gaze back to Face, "Faceman, if there's one thing I'm absolutely certain of, it's that you can make it through anything."

Face was already shaking his head, "Murdock..."

The pilot held up his hand, halting the protests, "No, you're gonna be fine." He could see Face was a bit surprised at the intensity behind the words and he sighed as he half-smiled, "I didn't spend all that time bailing you out of trouble just to have you give up now."

Face knew he was talking about more than just pulling the team out of battles. He doubted Murdock had been in near the amount of fistfights as he was when Face first began scamming the other guys on base; before he became good at not getting caught, of course. But there Murdock was, always ready to come to Face's aid in a fight and taking a fair amount of punches for him. "Are you saying I owe you?" Face asked lightly.

"That's right," Murdock nodded, "And you can pay me back by staying tough and watching out for the Colonel and the big guy over there."

_Money can't buy happiness but if I had a million bucks_

_I'd spend it on a million things to keep my feelings up._

_Thanks for the everything, the cliches, the keeps._

_Thanks for the running, rugged road at my feet_

Face would have given absolutely anything right then to get them all out of this mess. Murdock had a lot more faith in him than Face had in himself; he was already panicked over the thought of thirty years in prison but knowing that the one person he always counted on wouldn't be there any longer...

There was a lot he wanted to tell Murdock. A lot he wanted to thank him for. Like being there with a joke or a song when Face needed cheering up. Like warning him when he was about to do something stupid but still having his back when Face inevitably did it anyway. Like always being there, through thick and thin, good and bad. Just always there.

"Thanks for...everything," Face finally said. Simple, but he could see his best friend understood what Face couldn't say.

_So here we go, destination: I don't know, wherever's waiting_

_This one's a toast to the roads that we'll soon be taking_

_This one's an ode to the faces that'll change_

_Take your blueprints and throw 'em away_

Murdock could see the guards radioing each other and preparing the crews for the transfer of the prisoners. He felt anxiety welling up again and he closed his eyes briefly, squashing it down again. Now was not the time. As he opened his eyes, he noticed Face glancing surreptitiously around the room. His eyes widened as he realized what the Lt. was doing and he reached out to grab his shoulder, keeping his posture and voice casual to avoid alerting the guards but speaking in a low tone, "Don't even think about it, Faceman."

Face tried to shake Murdock's hand off but he only gripped his shoulder more firmly.

"What other options are there?" Face growled, "Because if you see any other way-"

Murdock frowned and gave him a quick jerk, enough to shut him up even as he glanced around to make sure the guards were still occupied. They were and even better, Hannibal and B.A. hadn't noticed anything yet.

Murdock focused on Face again, "Listen to me. I can't tell you what it'll be like or what's comin' in the future. Somethin' good? Probably not. Will it be as bad as we think? I dunno. But at least we _have _a future. You pull somethin' now and that's gone because they will try to shoot you and I'm not gonna let 'em and chances are, we all end up dead." He paused to make sure Face was listening before ending in a friendlier, if not exasperated, tone, "So take whatever half-baked plan you got runnin' through your head and throw it away."

Face was still tense under Murdock's hand and the Captain was just beginning to worry that maybe he would try something anyway when the younger man finally sighed and slumped, nodding his assent.

_And let me tell you that_

_I think our names are still written underneath the bleachers_

_I think that Molly's still got a lot for her to dream of_

_I've seen the parking lot, it's still vacant with relief_

_The Pink Sombrero Bandits weren't taken from the scene_

Murdock let his hand drop and he stepped back again, giving Hannibal a slight nod to let him know everything was fine when he noticed the Colonel's concerned glance at Face.

"We did our tours, offered our lives, and this is what it gets us," Face finally spoke again, his voice seeped with anger and it occurred to Murdock that he hadn't seen this much emotion from the normally-stoic Lieutenant...ever, actually, "We're going to rot in prison and no one is even going to remember we were there!"

"Not true," Murdock interjected with a small smirk, "The citizens and visitors to Da Nang City will know we were there."

Face stared at him, "What are you talking about?"

Murdock placed his hand on his chest, looking affronted, "Don't tell me you forgot the Citadel?"

It took Face a moment to realize what the Captain was talking about, "The General Phuong statue."

"Yes!" Murdock chuckled, "We spent, what, over an hour chiseling our names into it. I was gonna be very hurt if you didn't remember that."

"It must have slipped my mind when those "grounds keepers" as you called them released their vicious, and probably rabid, guard dogs on us," Face responded dryly.

"There's a price to be paid for immortality, Faceguy," Murdock brushed it off with a grin.

_But imagine that the world ends and I'm still spinning_

_Faster than a carousel of memories that never finish_

_The road's a skinny place, you might not fit_

_But if you've never had hope, let that shit out of your system_

In all honesty, Murdock was not dealing as well as he was letting on. But right now, it was more important for him to keep Face calm and give him back the hope he'd so obviously lost. Besides, Murdock figured grimly, he would have plenty of time to breakdown when he reached that crazy house in L.A.

When Face turned toward Hannibal and B.A., Murdock took the chance to massage his temples for a moment. It was taking almost all his concentration to stay planted in reality while memories were flashing through his mind faster than he could process them. Maybe he should act up when they come to get him, he thought to himself with a slight smirk, maybe then they would sedate him for the trip. That didn't sound too bad. He looked up and schooled his face back into an easy smile as Face turned to him again.

'_Cause I'm getting sick of being lonely on your lawn_

_Throwing rocks at your window in the middle of the morning_

_Stop, if you think that you can fiddle through this song_

_Of life. It's like the road the way it keeps moving on_

The guards started to move toward them and the four teammates glanced at each other uneasily; not even Hannibal knew what to say now that zero hour had finally arrived.

When Murdock broke the silence, all eyes turned to him. "I can sum up life in three little words," he quoted to the rest of them, smiling sadly, "It goes on."

_Now it's time to leave behind the things you couldn't get to me_

_And now it's time to breathe out a "thanks for the memories"_

_Man, I gotta make sure this one's turning gold_

'_Cause this one's one for the road_

Murdock sucked in a sharp breath as B.A. suddenly slapped him on the back, startling him.

"You crazy, fool," B.A. told him seriously, "But it's a good kinda crazy."

"Thanks, B.A.," Murdock grinned at him, going in for a hug but switching to a handshake when the Sergeant growled at him.

"Captain," Hannibal said, "We can't possibly pay you back for all you've done." He held up a hand, cutting of Murdock's protests, "We owe you our lives several times over. Thank you." He offered a salute which Murdock immediately returned.

"Thank you for taking me onto your team, Colonel," Murdock replied sincerely, "It's been an honor and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Finally, he turned to Face, his warm brown eyes regarding Face's ice blue ones fondly as Face offered up a silent salute. "C'mere," he said softly as he pulled the young Lieutenant into a tight hug.

Face immediately hugged him back hard, burying his face into Murdock's shoulder, "I'm really going to miss you," he said, words almost inaudible against the Captain's uniform.

Murdock laughed shakily, "I'm really gonna miss you, too."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more," came Face's muffled voice again.

Murdock frowned and dropped his head just a little so he could speak to Face without the others hearing, "You did more than enough, buddy. There isn't anythin' you could've done different. Besides, we've had more than enough good times to hold us over until we see each other again, right?"

Face nodded and lifted his head a little so he could whisper clearly, "You'll still be there then, right Murdock?"

Murdock felt a flash of guilt as he realized Face was worried about his mental stability. "I will if you will, brother," he promised, a new resolve entering him at the words, anxiety being replaced with stubborn determination. He couldn't let Face down.

Face nodded again and Murdock finally let him go as the guards cuffed them and led them out of the room.

_And so I'm singing loud, I gotta leave behind the things you never said to me_

_Now it's time to scream out a "thanks for the memories"_

_There'll be nothing like you at the place where I go_

_So this one's a toast to the road_

Murdock knew he would never again meet anyone like his best friend, especially not where he was headed. They might not have said all they'd wanted to in their ten short minutes but it didn't matter. Each one understood exactly what the other wanted them to know.

They reached a hallway, both directions gated with automated doors. The guards radioed for the doors to be open and Hannibal took the chance to lean over to the pilot, "Murdock, did you mean it? That you'd do it all again?" he asked quickly, eying the slowly opening doors.

Murdock was confused but nodded, "Absolutely, Colonel."

The guards prodded them to move, Murdock steered right while the rest of the team was directed left.

Walking toward the waiting transport, Murdock frowned in puzzlement as he rolled the Colonel's hurried whisper around in his mind...

"In that case, Captain, we'll see you soon."

**That was a really, really hard one to write. It took me forever to think up some possible outline of a story for this song then I had to repeat the song numerous times to try and work out details. Hopefully it turned out okay, though! Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Touch The Sky

**Alright, this song is called Touch The Sky. It's from the movie Brave, actually haha but it's also awesome so if you haven't heard it yet, you should check it out. This story didn't turn out at all like my original thought...not really sure how that happened but it kinda just changed while I was writing it. Part of the problem was this is a short song and my original idea wouldn't have been much more than a drabble. Hope everyone likes it anyway! Thank you for all the great reviews, follows, and fav! Also, it's somewhat AU and might be a bit OOC. **

_When the cold wind is a calling  
And the sky is clear and bright,  
Misty mountains sing and beckon,  
Lead me out into the light.  
_

It was a beautiful summer day in Los Angeles. Warm but not suffocatingly so, not a cloud anywhere in the sky, just one of those days where you know things couldn't be better.

Well, thought Murdock to himself, they could be a little better.

He was laying on his back on the green, perfectly-manicured lawn that stretched out behind the V.A. Hospital for the patients to enjoy on days such as this. Warm as it was, Murdock still wore his Converse, khakis, a blue t-shirt that proudly proclaimed "I DO ALL MY OWN STUNTS," and his leather jacket. His baseball hat was sitting on his chest and he had one arm bent behind his head for a makeshift pillow as he gazed at the blue expanse of sky overhead.

Murdock had always liked to stargaze and even during the day he enjoyed the calmness that came over him when he could just stare up at the sky and let his mind wander. Of course, after he became a pilot the sky took on a whole new meaning for him. Then when he looked up, the sky meant fun, adventure, joy...it meant freedom.

That changed when the proverbial "they" decided he was crazy, yanked his pilot's license, and locked him up in a psych ward. Oh, the sky still meant freedom, sure. But this was the unattainable kind, the kind that was always just out of reach. And if it he wasn't crazy before, Murdock was sure that would have eventually pushed him over the edge. There was a quote that kept running through his head at the time. He couldn't recall who said it but the words were on repeat: Once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return.

But then the Team escaped and everything changed. He was back with his family. Well, for the most part. And he was a pilot again! Though Face always insisted that he'd never stopped being one.

Sure, he had these temporary stays with the V.A. but it was to the point where he was really out more than he was in. He used to have to stick around more often or at least get back within a reasonable time frame but ever since they rescued Dr. Richter, Murdock was pretty much free to come and go as he pleased. The Doc simply looked the other way and the orderlies were really no problem for Face and Murdock.

Murdock sighed as he watched a couple birds soar overhead, riding the air currents as they surveyed the landscape below for a suitable snack. He would love to be up there with them. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling he got when he was allowed to soar through an endless sky without a thing to hold him back. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear someone flop down beside him.

"Hey, Murdock!"

Murdock recognized the voice immediately so he didn't startle. A slow smile spread across his face as he opened his eyes, turning his head to acknowledge the man beside him, "Hey, Faceman. What's up?" He sat up, shifting so he was leaning against Face's shoulder. Personal space wasn't much of a concept to Murdock, at least not where Face was concerned and vice versa. They'd been best friends for so long neither of them really noticed anymore.

"We have a job," Face told him, glancing around the yard cautiously to make sure no one was eavesdropping, "It's going to require a faster method of transport than the van."

Murdock grinned; ask and ye shall receive indeed. He replaced his baseball cap on his head and jumped to his feet, reaching down and hauling Face up as well. "What're we waitin' for, then?" he asked happily.

Face chuckled and led the way out of the hospital and to the 'Vette out front. They hopped in (actually, Murdock hopped in. Face used the door as, he told Murdock, the manufacturer intended) and started off for the airport.

_I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky._

Murdock sat down in the pilot's seat of the small jet Face had gotten them for the trip and began his pre-flight check. Normally, he didn't have time to do this because they generally stole planes while being chased by someone or other. This time, though, Face had scammed the jet and for once, it had worked flawlessly. After checking that all the gauges and switches were working in the cockpit, he exited the plane to a quick check of the exterior parts while Face and Hannibal managed the loading of the supplies and the now-unconscious B.A.

Everything checked out and Murdock once again settled into the pilot's seat, grinning at Face as the lieutenant took the co-pilot's seat.

Murdock donned the headset, made sure everybody was secure, then contacted the tower for runway clearance which he promptly received. He taxied to the runway and gradually pushed the throttle, keeping a close eye on his instrument panel until they reached flight speed. He let out a whoop of undiluted joy as they lifted off, any stress he'd had falling away as quickly as the ground beneath his plane. This is where he belonged, he was sure.

_Where dark woods hide secrets,  
And mountains are fierce and bold,  
Deep waters hold reflections,  
Of times lost long ago.  
_

The jet was heading over the varied landscape of Idaho when Murdock, noting the unusual silence in the cockpit, glanced over at the co-pilot's seat to see Face craning his neck, trying to see out the window to the landscape that was quickly passing below them. They were well on their way to Alberta, Canada, where their client was waiting and up until now, Face had been going over a list of supplies Hannibal had given him to acquire once they landed.

"Whatcha doin', buddy?" Murdock asked him curiously.

Face looked over at him, seemingly slightly embarrassed, "Oh, uh, nothing really. It's just..." he paused, then, "Did I ever tell you what I wanted to do, when I was a kid?"

Murdock was slightly surprised at the random change of topic but he went with it, "I don't think so." Actually, Face never told him much about when he was a kid which is why him bringing it up on his own surprised Murdock the most.

Face looked at him sternly, "Promise you won't laugh and you have to forget this conversation afterward."

Murdock rolled his eyes with a smirk but nodded, "Okay, okay. Now, what did you wanna do?"

"I wanted to be an explorer," Face said, glancing out the window again, "I used to read all these books about lost cities in the rainforest and legends of strange animals in the mountains...you know, that sort of thing." He sneaked a quick look at his friend to make sure he was holding up his end of the deal but Murdock just looked thoughtful so he continued, "When I got a little older, I realized that was unrealistic...it didn't matter, anyway. I only had two choices by the time I was old enough to do leave the orphanage; jail or the army."

There was another pause between the two then Face resumed his vigil out the window as he said, "I wanted to travel, though. Every place has a story, you know? And I wanted to read them all. I mean, that _is _one of the reasons I joined the Army. And I've always...always loved to fly. You can see things differently than anybody on the ground and you can see more of them."

"So, why didn't you, say, go to flight school?" Murdock asked him. There was no doubt in his mind that Face could've done it if he'd wanted to.

Face gave a small laugh, "I did, actually. But not for long."

Murdock's eyebrows shot up; how had Face never told him this bit of info before, "Why not?"

"I hadn't been there long; we'd all _just _started flying. None of us had even been behind the controls ourselves. The instructor I was with...he shouldn't have been flying anything. He'd had some problems dealing with his tours of duty...found out later he was addicted to painkillers..." Face's eyes lost focus for a second before he shook his head and finished indifferently, "Anyway, he crashed the plane. He died. I got out of it with just a couple months in a hospital, and that was mostly for physical rehab." He shrugged, "After that, I had a...kind of a fear of flying. I dropped flight school and went to infantry, eventually making it to special forces." He glanced at Murdock for a second before stating, "Before you ask, I'm not like B.A. Flying doesn't bother me like that. In training and 'Nam, I just shut myself off for the flights. Like what I do for scams. Didn't look outside if I didn't have to. Tried to ignore the sounds."

Murdock gaped at him, not realizing for a moment that his mouth had actually dropped open. He snapped it shut. How could he not have known about any of this? Face was his best friend for crying out loud and this was pretty relevant stuff. He cleared his throat and prayed he wasn't going to make anything worse when he asked, "But, uh, just now, with the window...and you're up here in the cockpit..." he gestured helplessly, hoping Face would understand.

To his surprise, Face chuckled, "Well, yeah. But it's different."

Murdock frowned, confused, "How's it different?"

Face looked at him like he was a little slow, "You're flying."

That only served to make Murdock more confused. By every indication, Face shouldn't be okay with this at all. Murdock had his fair share of problems dealing with his own tours. He lived in a psych ward. He voluntarily went to therapy, not just for cover but because he honestly felt he needed it.

Face seemed to understand and turned to face him more fully, "Murdock, you're not just a pilot. You're _our _pilot and _my _best friend. I'd trust you with my life anytime. And even the wrecks we've had you've always managed to get us down without any injuries. Maybe some scrapes and bruises but that's it. You were the only pilot in 'Nam I could fly with without almost losing it."

Silence fell and Murdock focused on making minor course corrections while he struggled to figure out how to respond. Leave it to Face to figure out a way to leave him, _him, _speechless. That never happened, though B.A. tried on a regular basis. It was just...he'd never had anybody trust him so much and so willingly before.

"Besides, you would never do anything like that to us."

Murdock concentrated on finding a question in that soft statement but there was none. Well, Face was right about that. Murdock would never endanger _his _boys by taking any mind-altering substances. And since he never knew when they would need him, he faked swallowing his meds at the hospital and avoided alcohol at all costs. Suddenly, he knew how to respond. But first, "So you trust me. You feel secure when I'm flying, even at low altitude?" He had to make sure this wasn't a mistake.

It was Face's turn to be confused but he answered anyway, "Sure, I know you have it handled."

At that, Murdock smiled and pushed the yoke forward gently, losing altitude slowly until he began making out more details of the landscape.

"What are you doing?" Face asked him, looking out the window. With interest, not nervousness. Murdock made absolutely sure of that as he leveled the plane out again and reduced their airspeed.

"You want to see what we're flyin' over, don't ya?" Murdock asked with a grin, "...You know, if you ever decided to give this pilot thing another shot...well, I'm not a bad teacher."

"Yeah?" Face asked him, flashing him a bright smile before looking outside, taking in the new details that he couldn't make out from their previous altitude, "Well...if we make it out of this next mission, I might take you up on that."

_I will hear their every story,  
Take hold of my own dream,  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy,  
And proud as an eagle's scream._

Face loved watching Murdock fly. The man was a great soldier and despite his unwillingness to disclose it to Face, he knew the Captain had more advanced training for ground combat than he let on, definitely more than most pilots had. But he never looked so at home as when he was flying. Totally in his element and with a grace that Face couldn't even describe. He knew that a lot of their clients didn't take Murdock seriously when they met him, thought he was the crazy one, the weak link on the team. Even back in 'Nam; when Murdock had gotten assigned to their team thanks to Hannibal pulling strings so high up that Face couldn't even see them, the other soldiers had laughed in their faces and predicted the move be the downfall of Hannibal's famous A-Team.

That was only because they never got to know him like Face did. The pilot was the strongest person Face had ever met. He'd gotten them, and Face especially, through the prison camp despite getting the worst treatment out of the four. He'd held it together until the Team had been taken back to the States as war criminals. When they escaped and got him out of the V.A. for the first time, Face had been scared that his best friend wouldn't be there, that he would be the psycho the papers made him out to be. But no, as soon as he was back with his team, he was his old self. An hour after, him and Face were laughing and joking in the back of the van as if no time had passed at all and they weren't fugitives from the U.S. military.

Part of the reason strangers didn't take Murdock seriously at first was because of the way the man almost constantly goofed around. If he found out someone had reservations about his sanity, he would act crazy around them at the drop of a hat simply for the amusement. Nothing about his demeanor spoke of the two purple hearts, three unit citations, and silver star for valor that the Captain had been awarded during his service in 'Nam. Only a few people outside the team had ever seen those awards pinned onto Murdock's uniform and when they did, they were hard-pressed to believe the awards were legit.

Face knew better. Murdock didn't carry himself with pride where his military career was concerned. Not that he didn't deserve it. Face hadn't been lying when he'd said he'd trust Murdock's flying any day. It wasn't misplaced trust, either. It was well-known that Murdock was the best pilot in Vietnam and a Thunderbird before that. It's just that as far as the pilot's concerned, he had just been doing his job and doing his best to keep his team alive, just like everyone else was.

But Face saw the pride when Murdock flew, even if the pilot wasn't aware of it. The glint in his eyes even while evading enemy fire, the flawless manipulation of machines none of the rest of them understood; Face was convinced the man could actually communicatewith the aircraft he flew. Truth be told, Murdock was the kind of pilot Face had once hoped to be.

As the two talked and joked, soaring through the clear, blue sky, Face considered Murdock's offer again. He really did love to fly, he couldn't ask for a better instructor than, Face smirked to himself, Howlin' Mad Murdock, and...well...it was definitely something to consider when they got back home.

_I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky._

**Had to make an edit: Murdock has ribbons for 3 unit citations, not 2!**


	5. Unusually Unusual

**Okay, so I haven't forgotten about this series! First I left for a two week road trip to surprise my best friend for her birthday and I actually started the next chapter when I got back. However, as I was writing I thought that it had the potential for a much bigger story than the other songfics. So I continued writing it and now it's over 50 pages long...then I left for another road trip to see my newborn niece! I just got back. I'm almost done with the long fic and since it does technically still contain song lyrics, I'm just going to post it as a chapter in this series instead of its own story.**

**Lindariddle, I'm working on that request! Sorry it's taking a bit longer, things have gotten hectic around here and hasn't left much time for writing!**

**Thank you MissEclipse, Haro, Lindariddle, and LAGC for your reviews of the last chapter! **

**This one is Unusually Unusual by Lonestar!**

**A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T-A-T**

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in Langley, Virginia, and Face was taking full advantage of the rare day off by lounging in a hammock the team had hung in the backyard. For once, he had traded in his usual formal attire for light blue board shorts with black and white stripes running down the sides and a white t-shirt with UCLA in light blue lettering across the front.

He had somehow managed to convince Stockwell a couple months ago that the team needed a small, in-ground pool put in the backyard and the General told him if he could get one, he could have one.

No problem.

So, now he was just considering going for a quick swim when raised voices caught his attention.

"Murdock, you aren't getting me! You went directly against Stockwell's orders, man! My pardon is riding on these missions and you blew it!"

"Calm down, Frankie. The mission'll still be on...just might be run a little different."

Face sat up and looked over at the backyard gate in time to see Murdock stroll through, casually waving at Face before walking in the back door of the house, though Face could see a tenseness in him that wasn't normal for the happy-go-lucky Captain.

Instead of following, Frankie threw up his hands in frustration and walked quickly over to the Lieutenant, sitting heavily on the hammock beside him and almost flipping them both over.

Once it was steadied, Face gave him a reproachful look and shoved him off before stretching out again, hoping Frankie would either leave or be quiet. He'd earned his day off and no one was going to take that away.

This was Frankie, however, and he was never known for being quiet. "You know what that crazy guy did?" He poked Face but when the Lieutenant didn't move from his position on the hammock, Frankie finally sat down in the grass, pulling his knees up and resting his arms across them. "We were only supposed to check the place out. Go in, meet the staff, take some pictures."

Face groaned when he realized Frankie was there to stay and draped his arm over his eyes, "So what happened?" Only these two could get in trouble on a mission so simple. It was just recon of a convenient store they suspected was a front for a gun-running operation.

"He flipped and just started attacking people!"

Removing his arm and looking over, Face stated suspiciously, "That doesn't sound like Murdock."

"Well, that's what he did," answered Frankie defiantly, "Didn't even give me a signal, just started throwing punches. As a result, we didn't get any info, only _some_ pictures, and we had to run from the cops! Oh, and I got the makings of a black eye!"

Only then did Face notice the state Frankie was in. His jeans were wrinkled and his navy blue t-shirt had a tear along the sleeve and right shoulder. His hair was a mess and he did indeed have swelling around his left eye.

"You got punched?" Face asked, smirking a little.

Frankie sniffed indignantly, "_No_...well, yeah. But the shiner happened when Murdock shoved me into a shelf!"

That really didn't sound like the pilot. Face sat up again, "Do you have the pictures?"

Frankie nodded, "Yeah, BA already set us up." He pulled a large envelope he had folded in half from his back pocket and passed it over.

Face opened it and pulled out the first picture. Three men stood in front of the camera and none of them looked happy. Two had their arms crossed and the third had his arms hanging at his sides.

The next two pictures were much the same.

The fourth picture had something different.

Face studied it and noticed that there was a rounded mirror suspended from the ceiling at the end of the store where Murdock and Frankie had been facing. It allowed whoever was behind the counter to glance up and see all the aisles at once, presumably to reduce attempts at shoplifting. In it, Face could just make out the reflection of a figure standing a little ways behind where Frankie had taken the picture. Also, the third man had shifted slightly in this one so his hands were just reaching for the back of his waistband.

It was immediately clear to Face what had happened and he handed the rest of the pictures back to Frankie, holding on to the one he'd been looking at, "Did you ask Murdock why he did what he did?"

Frankie scowled, "No, point is he screwed up. Thanks to him, Stockwell will have both our butts and who knows what this means for the mission!"

Face sighed and rolled his eyes, "Frankie, shut up and listen." He held out the photo and pointed to the mirror, "Did you know there was someone behind you?"

Frankie squinted at the reflection, trying to make it out, "No. Whoever that was didn't come through the front door or we would've known."

"Well, Murdock did know," Face replied, "And you see this guy here?" He pointed to the third man in front of the camera, "I would wager my 'Vette that he's reaching for a gun."

Frankie fidgeted slightly, not willing to admit just yet that he might've been the one that screwed up, "Murdock shoved me into a shelf!"

"He was shoving you out of the way," Face explained patiently, "I think he was aiming for an aisle." He handed the picture back and Frankie looked at it a moment longer.

"Alright, fine," Frankie gave in grudgingly, "But he could have given me a sign of what was going down. I mean, Johnny sent me along to make sure this got done right and it fell apart! Guess who's going to get blamed?"

It took all of Face's self-control to not shake the man in front of him until some sense got knocked in, "You've got it wrong, Frankie. Hannibal sent you for this because it was supposed to be good practice for you. He sent Murdock along because he knew Murdock would be able to bail you out if things went wrong."

"Wait, so Murdock was my _baby-sitter?_" Frankie sounded offended now.

"The way you're acting, that's a fitting term," Face replied, eyebrow raised, "Otherwise, he went along as your teacher."

Frankie scoffed, "Oh yeah? What's he teaching?" He was about to make another joke about Murdock being insane but held back at the warning look Face was giving him.

"Well, to be observant of your surroundings, for a start," Face commented dryly with a pointed look at the photo, "I know you haven't had the opportunity to train with us yet but Murdock is also the second-best fighter on the team, behind BA. He's an expert at recon and we've been running scams together since the war so he has a fair amount he could teach you."

Frankie shook his head, "I don't know, man. I find that all kind of hard to believe...he doesn't act right most the time."

Face shook his head, "Ah, that's just Murdock. He's been like that ever since we met in Vietnam. Guys thought he was crazy there, too. He's not nuts, Frankie, but he is fearless and those two qualities can be remarkably similar."

_She introduced herself as Amy,_

_Said call me Caroline for short._

_I just moved in three doors down_

_So I wouldn't be the girl next door._

"The first time I met him, he introduced himself as Howlin' Mad Murdock," Face went on, "He was already a Captain and I was a new 2nd Lieutenant so I started to salute him. He stopped me and shook my hand instead, told me to call him Murdock." He smiled as he remembered, "I found out pretty quickly that Murdock's casual attitude made him popular with the grunts but those same guys were the ones calling him insane after flying with him. Most the other officers hated him. Command especially."

"Why was that?" Frankie asked, curious. Sure, Murdock could get on his nerves and he didn't fully trust him but he could never hate the pilot, "Didn't you guys meet when you first deployed? Doesn't seem like he had enough time to get people hating him." He didn't know much about Face or Murdock but he'd gathered details from stories told by BA and Johnny.

"Yeah, but that was my first deployment. Murdock was already on his second tour," Face explained, " He was new to that base but not the war and he had developed a reputation as perpetually insubordinate-"

"Two peas in a pod," Frankie interrupted with a knowing grin, "I've heard the stories, Face. You weren't exactly straight-laced yourself."

Face just rolled his eyes and resumed speaking, "_Anyway, _he got that rep because he absolutely refused to leave guys behind. He would do whatever he had to, which usually meant disobeying direct orders. A couple times he even stole choppers so he could bring teams back. He did that for us, once. I have no idea how he got us back alive; the chopper was totaled. Right after that Hannibal had him transferred to us permanently."

_And I knew the shoes she wasn't wearing_

_Fit her just right._

_She said, "Hey man, did you know that somebody_

_Left your grass out in the yard all night?"_

Frankie was trying to think of a response to that when the man in question appeared. Dressed in his Chucks, khakis, a red t-shirt with white and yellow Lego squares zig-zagging across the front and the words "Everything Is Awesome" in white block lettering above the Legos, and his blue baseball cap, the Captain jogged past them to meet BA who was just walking into the yard.

"BA! Just the man I was lookin' for!"

BA looked at him suspiciously for a moment before starting to walk past him, "Whatever it is, fool, make it quick! The van needs some repairs and I ain't got all day!"

Murdock stepped in front of him, "Hey, now wait a minute, BA. Did you know that, uh, Billy got left outside all night last night?"

Face, Frankie, and BA all stared at him in confusion. "Billy" hadn't been with Murdock since the pilot was released from the VA...unless he needed to annoy BA , Frankie, or Stockwell, and this didn't seem to be one of those times.

BA scowled and grabbed Murdock's shirt, "Listen up, crazy!"

As he went off on Murdock about how "There ain't no dog!", the Captain sent a pointed glance back to Face who just shook his head, not understanding.

BA finished his rant and released Murdock, starting to walk to the house once again.

This time, Murdock stayed behind him and grabbed his shoulder, "This is serious! I leave Billy here specifically for you and what happens? He doesn't even get a dog bed indoors?"

Frankie let out a low whistle, "Does Murdock have a death wish or something?"

Face frowned, "It's looking like it..." he noticed that once again, Murdock was looking over BA's shoulder at him, mouthing words even as the Sergeant was threatening him.

"Girl...still...here..." Face repeated quietly, trying to figure that out. It suddenly clicked; he'd sneaked a girl into the residence that morning after everyone had left but while he had been...ahem..."entertaining" his guest, Hannibal had called and began filling him in on details of the upcoming mission. He'd been so preoccupied trying to memorize the plan that he'd barely noticed the girl get up and leave in a huff. At least, he'd assumed she had left. Apparently, that wasn't the case. But why did it matter if BA saw her? Unless...Face's eyes widened and he almost fell out of the hammock in his haste to get to the house.

Ten minutes later, Face walked back into the yard in time to see Murdock go flying through the air and into the middle of the pool.

BA brushed his hands together and strode toward the house, still growling at Murdock.

With a wince, Face crouched at the side of the pool and reached out a hand for the Captain, hauling him back onto dry land and snagging the baseball cap from where it floated.

"Took you long enough there, Faceman," Murdock said, shaking out his hair like a wet dog and intentionally spraying Face with droplets of water.

"Can someone please explain what is happening here?" Frankie asked, bemused.

Face went back to sitting on the hammock wringing out the baseball cap and Murdock sauntered over, still dripping, and plopped down beside him, "Lieutenant Peck allowed some unauthorized company on the premises and she had taken up residence in Sergeant Baracus' bedroom."

Frankie's mouth dropped open, "Face, you let a girl stay in BA's room? He's gonna kill you!"

"I never _let _her do anything," Face replied irritably, "I thought she had left. And he's not gonna kill me because he's not gonna find out, right Frankie?"

Frankie raised his hands, "Oh, not from me. No way, man. No worries."

_She's unusually unusual._

_Absolutely unpredictable._

_She's so different and that's what's wonderful._

_She's unusually unusual and that's beautiful to me._

Face finished drying out the cap as best he could and dropped it unceremoniously onto Murdock's head. "Hey, thanks for the distraction."

"So...that thing with "Billy" was just to keep BA busy?" Frankie asked, looking unsure.

Murdock adjusted his cap and replied indignantly, "'Course it was..." he paused and studied Frankie intently then glanced at Face, a mischievous smirk forming, "Or was it?"

"Huh?" Frankie tilted his head, confused.

"Better watch out behind ya," Murdock said, gaze focusing on a spot just over Frankie's left shoulder, "Billy's lookin' a little...purple."

Frankie just stared at Murdock then looked at Face, "What...is he messing with me? What does that even mean?" Seeing Murdock still staring past him, he cautiously turned to look. "There isn't...there's nothing back there, man!"

Face chuckled and Murdock winked at him. The Lieutenant could never exactly predict when Murdock was going to let the "crazy" out. He could safely assume it would show up if they were cornered and needed to buy time but other instances Murdock would flip the switch just for his own amusement.

_She had a tattoo above her ankle_

_Of a trident submarine_

_She said it symbolizes awesome powers_

_Hidden deep within our dreams._

Murdock started to pull his legs up on the hammock so his knees were against his chest but the sudden movement sent his end of the net swinging and he tipped backwards.

"Better be-" Face didn't get the chance to finish; reaching out and grabbing his wrist, jerking him back up. Once the pilot's feet were again planted firmly on the ground, Face let go. "...Careful," he finished dryly.

"Whoops," Murdock said sheepishly, "Thanks, Faceguy." He reached up to fix his hat which had once again been dislodged and Face saw a flash of ink on Murdock's left hand along the side of his index finger.

Apparently, Frankie had just noticed it, too. "Whoa, Murdock! You got yourself a tattoo? Weird place for it."

Murdock cocked his head, "Huh?" He glanced down at himself and realized what they were talking about, "Oh, this? It's just pen."

He held his left fist out and upon closer inspection Face realized a face had been drawn on the side of Murdock's hand, his curled index finger forming a mouth. The eyes, eyelashes, and nose that had been drawn were now smudged from Murdock's impromptu dip in the pool.

Face didn't want to know, had no intention of asking, he just wanted to get back to the peaceful state he'd been in before these two showed up and decided to hijack his afternoon.

But once again, Frankie couldn't keep his mouth shut, "What's the point of that?"

"Why, Frankie," Murdock answered, widening his eyes innocently, "This is where all my good ideas come from."

"This isn't another "Herman" thing, is it?" Face groaned. On the Murdockian scale of irritation, he ranked that particular phase above Murdock the plant-parent but far below Murdock the film-maker.

_And her diamond eyes, different in color_

_Held me captive in their light_

_And she said, "Hey man, did you know we used to be brothers_

_In some past life?"_

Murdock turned his head to look at Face, his warm brown eyes twinkling with amusement and contradicting his mock-offended expression.

Face couldn't help grinning back at him; he'd always thought Murdock had the most expressive eyes of anyone he'd met. He never had any problems picking up on what the Captain was thinking; it was a big reason all their scams together went so well. They could communicate simply through looks. It drove BA (and occasionally even Hannibal) crazy.

Murdock held firm that the reason they worked so well together was that there had been "a mistake upstairs" and they were actually supposed to be brothers. Face always laughed but he had to admit that wasn't a terribly far-fetched idea.

"Hey!" Frankie suddenly exclaimed, "You kicked _me _off the hammock! Why does Murdock get to stay there?"

Face blinked; truth be told, he hadn't really noticed Murdock there, as weird as that would sound. He was so used to the pilot always being right next to him that it didn't even phase him anymore. In this instance, however, the soaked Captain's proximity meant that Face's entire right side was now damp. He ignored that and replied, "Well, he did help me with BA. What have you done lately?"

Frankie huffed and Murdock chuckled, throwing a friendly arm around Face's shoulders as he said, "Don't be thinkin' we're even just yet, muchacho."

_She's unusually unusual._

_Absolutely unpredictable._

_She's so different and that's what's wonderful._

_She's unusually unusual and that's beautiful to me._

Face glanced at him wearily; the last time he'd been in Murdock's debt, he'd been coerced into playing roller hockey. End result: a bloody nose and sore muscles for a week. The time before that, it was buying, constructing, and finally joining in flying a huge radio-controlled airplane at the local park...actually, that had been kind of fun. At least until Murdock had landed the plane on a bike path, taking out a group of cyclists in the process. They both now claimed lifetime bans from that particular park.

_Some people may think she's strange_

_A different cup of tea_

_But she just does it for me_

But if Face were being honest, he would still accompany his best friend on those unpredictable escapades even without an IOU hanging over him. With Hannibal, BA, and now Frankie, he had to be the cunning, confident, dignified con-man they all depended on to get the team what they needed for missions and to question Hannibal's "infallible" plans to keep the Colonel grounded when he got on the jazz.

Sometimes, though, Face just wanted to go have fun and pretend the threat of lifetime imprisonment or death in some foreign country no one has ever heard of didn't exist. Because sometimes he didn't have everything under control and perfectly wrapped up with a neat little bow like everyone assumed he did. Sometimes, he just needed to drop the act and be _himself _for a little while.

Murdock not only understood all that, he enthusiastically presented Face with opportunities to jump Stockwell's tightly-run ship and let loose with him whenever he saw reality pressing a little too hard on the Lieutenant. That could mean anything from "borrowing" a helicopter for a trip out of state, to simply hanging out in Murdock's apartment watching stupid movies and goofing off...or anything in-between those two.

Were they in trouble when they arrived back? Hell, yes. Always from Stockwell. Sometimes from Hannibal.

Stockwell, being extremely military-oriented, always focused his wrath on Murdock since he was the ranking officer, though he had plenty left over to throw at Face as well.

It didn't do anything to deter them from the next potential adventure that made itself known, though.

Frankie looked at his watch and announced, "I hate to break up the fun we're having out here but we've only got ten minutes until we have to explain to Johnny what happened." He stood up, Face and Murdock doing the same.

"I might as well join you," Face said casually, "Hannibal will probably have something for me to do, anyway." Actually, he just wanted to make sure Murdock didn't get undue trouble for what happened at the store. Hannibal was good about trusting his men, though, so Face wasn't too worried.

Frankie headed for the back door and Face and Murdock were walking along behind him, just passing the pool when Face caught Murdock throwing him an almost maniacal grin.

"Murdock...? What-" Face began asking suspiciously.

Quick as a flash, Murdock tackled Face and sent them both head-first into the pool.

Face broke to the surface, spluttering and rubbing water out of his eyes, "What was that for!?"

Murdock bobbed just out of his reach, a bright smile on his face. He waded closer and patted Face's head, "Now we're even." With a wink, he dunked the Lieutenant once more before swimming like mad for the edge of the pool, letting out a yelp when Face surfaced and immediately lunged for him.

Murdock was a lot of things. Fearless, loyal, intelligent, goofy with an occasional touch of sarcasm...some would still say crazy...

He was never, ever predictable.

And Face wouldn't change that for anything.

_She's unusually unusual._

_Absolutely unpredictable._

_She's so different and that's what's wonderful._

_She's unusually unusual and that's beautiful to me._


End file.
